Talk:Shinsaku Takasugi
All 5 chakra natures gotta go!--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 13:12, April 28, 2010 (UTC) dont understand what u mean by that care to explain......--Shadow Rage 13:50, April 28, 2010 (UTC) no character on the wiki at the moment is allowed to have more than 2 chakra natures unless the 3rd is an advanced nature art thru a kekkei genkai, from what i saw you had 4, my mistake not all 5 but thats still not allowed. Yes with the sharingan you can copy jutsu, but your base chakra nature would be only 2 natures still. that is what i meant, sorry for the confussion Zaraikou--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 15:16, April 28, 2010 (UTC) okay no problem, understood..........--Shadow Rage 15:32, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Edo Tensei Please Remove Edo Tensei for this page, That jutsu is godmoded even by canon standards and is forbidden for use on the Wiki--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 16:10, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Jinchuuriki status and your character I have seen your request to be a jinchuuriki, and I feel that this is impossible: your character already has the Sharingan AND has somehow got Sage Mode. I say somehow because Jiraiya and Naruto, the only sages in existence, come from Konohagakure and it is unlikely that they would meet a random ninja from another country and agree to teach him how to use the mode. Your character is already dangerously powerful, and there is no question that if your character did get a jinchuuriki, he would fall under the Godmod category, which is grounds for deletion. My suggestion is that you compromise on the kekkei genkai/sage/jinchuuriki trio and remove some of the power. If there are any questions about this or any other matter, please leave a message on my talk page. 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 15:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Mangekyou Um, Sage mode is strong enough, and besides its incredibly hard for a non uchiha to get mangekyou, only kakashi has it and its unknown how he did.....Not to nitpick but Mangekyou would be pushing Godmoding.....Sharingan and Sage Mode is strong enough --''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 06:42, May 1, 2010 (UTC) this is not to be used at the moment as it will resurface in the near future and like my character stat's says with all the intended techniques, i repeat it is not godmodding as there are plenty of other characters who have much more power than he does, as my characters stats are 37.5 and i've seen some character with stat's over 40 or even 50, it is an natural evolution of the sharingan to gain mangekyo, dont worry i wont let it reach godmodding.--Shadow Rage 06:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Random Thought... Best character on NF I've ever seen! Partnership... Okay. I would like that. --Koukishi ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 16:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Article has Been Flagged for Inspection Personality is c/p from Kyouya Ootori, Kisuke Urahara, Itachi Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake. Birth to Sakumo, a highly respected ninja, seems somewhat Kakashi-ish. Grammar and Spelling, while far better than many other articles, could benefit from a Word spell/grammar-check, as there are some basic mistakes there that could be easily caught. Combining chakra natures is always a Kekkei Genkai, unless I am mistaken. Sage Mode, Sharingan, Fourth Raikage's jutsu and Kekkei Genkai is too much. Although compared to the previous Sage Mode, Kekkei Genkai, Mangekyou Sharingan, Fourth Raikage's jutsu, 5 Chakra Natures, Edo Tensei, and Jinchuriki, it pales, it still is too much. In summary, plagiarism, overpowering, and, though on a lesser level, spelling/grammar are the main issues here. Please fix. Thanks! --Thepantheon 18:02, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Tag removed Grammar and spelling fixed, Sharingan has adequate backstory. For now article approved, but if Sage + Sharingan is discovered to be too powerful in RP, further action will need to be taken. 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 15:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Sage the more and more i think about it, the more im leaning to you removing the Sage mode fo r the fact that the land of the toads is hidden deep in the land of fire, and only known to Naruto, Jirayah and Yondaime, so how can a Kumo ninja have found it?--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 17:52, May 9, 2010 (UTC) i just dont understand what the problem here is i made plenty of edits and gave proper histoy and background and i also searched in the fan site that there aren't many sage character, so i dont see what really the problem is and its doesn't really say that the Mount Myōboku is actuall situated in the land of fire, so as of this moment it not really know when it is, i just wanted to make it a little bit interesting by having a ninja sage be from another country since there are already enoung ninja in this site from konoha, he was albe to find it by using the summoning technique without a contract just how jiriya did in the anime, look i made many many many edits according to almost 3 admins including u, this article has been reviewed, so just please its a request from one user to another please please dont tell me to change it anymore i made this character with a lot of hard work and he is my very first character here, i hope u can reconsider..........--Shadow Rage 18:16, May 9, 2010 (UTC)